Mokuba x Joey x Leon
by GaaHinaxSasuHina
Summary: Multi chap story, is threesome love, will proabaly get a lemon later, maybe, depends, enjoy. I know I said no lemon's but, hey I can't help myself, please Reivew and message, flames can come, but be semi-nice, please, i'm emotional as is. *Random giggle*


Mokuba x Joey x Leon

Mokuba's POV

"Mokuba Kaiba, please report to the Junior high office, Mokuba Kaiba, please report to the Junior high office" The p.a. annouced.

"Go" K-sensei said

I walked down to the office. In there, there was a boy with voliet eyes (Me: I can't remember what color his eyes are, hope I got it right), and pinkish hair. He was about my height

"Hello, Mokuba, this is Leon, Leon, Mokuba" The princible, Kit-sensei.

"Hello, Mokuba" 'Leon' said, smiling.

"Hi"? I said/asked

"Leon is a new student here, and you two have the same classes" Kit-sensei explained

"Oh, you want me to show him around"? I asked.

"Yes" Sai-chan said, walking into the room with three books.

"Sai-sensei, why do you have those books"? I asked, trying not to giggle.

"ER" Sai-chan replied.

"Oh" Kit-sensei and I said, together.

"?" Leon tilted his head to the side

"Oh, sorry, I'm Sai" Sai-chan said "I'm your math teacher"

"Hello" Leon said.

"Come on, Math's about to start" Sai-sensei said

We went to geometry. Sai-chan started the lession, it was about the AA~ theorem (Me: Angle, Angle, similarity theorem). After she finished writing the notes on the board, she had Leon interduce himself.

"State your Name, age, likes, dislikes, extra infomation, at least three facts" Sai-chan said, trying to hide a smirk.

/Sai-chan, what are you smirking at/?

"Um, I'm Leon von Schroeder, 13, I like fairies, playing games, dueling, I dislikes homophobes, fiends, my old school, extra information, i'm gay, i have an older brother, Zigfried von Schroeder, and I have a high IQ" Leon said.

"Okay, ya'll can ask questions" Sai-chan said.

"What's your IQ"? Tristen asked.

"240" Leon said, blushing (me: I think that's the right highest IQ...)

"WHAT"! a lot of people yelled.

"*blushes*" Leon blushed

"If you have that IQ why are you in juinor high/senior high school"? Noa asked

"My parents won't let me be in a different grade" Leon said, blushing again.

"*giggles out of nowhere*" Sai-chan, giggled.

"Sai-chan"? I asked

"Sai-sensei"? Everyone else, but Noa, and Seto, asked.

"What's so funny, Sai-chan"? Noa asked.

"*giggles* Nothin' *has a look that says she's hiding something*, ah, fine, Noa, Mokuba, Seto, you three come, everyone else says" Sai-chan said, "Leon, you can sit back down"

Noa, Seto, and me went up. On her computer was a picture of a Deathshipping. Ryou was sitting on Marik's lap, kissing his neck/sucking/biting. Marik had his head trown back, with his eyes half lidded.

"*giggles* hot" Noa said, giggling.

"*chuckles* nice, deathshipping" Seto said, loud enough for Ryou and Marik to here.

"WHAT"! Marik shouted, jumping out of his seat.

He tooked one look at the computer and blushed.

"Jezz, why is there deathshipping under the search for 'Kawaii, ai' (Me: petend it a book, don't know if there is one...)."Sai-chan said, giggling.

Ryou walked over to see the picture. His face went a deep red.

"BAKURA! OI, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! I DELETED THAT PICTURE"! Ryou yelled, at Bakura.

"Oh, that one... Hehe, I sent it to Malik" Bakura said, chuckling.

"Welp, back to class, assignment page 394 problems 1-25 all, 32-48 even" Sai-chan said

I sat back in my seat, next to Leon, and Joey. Joey, passed me a note.

'Um, I wonder, do you think Leon ment, fairies as in the cards, or fairies as in gays that wear rainbows' Joey

'*giggles* don't know, pass him a note and ask' Mokuba

'Naw, but hey, what you doing tonight?' Joey

'I was going to see if Leon wanted to come over, since he said he likes games. You want to come over tonight?' Mokuba

'*smirks* wow, Mokuba, I didn't know you were like that!' Joey

'*blushes* Shut up! You know what I mean!' Mokuba

'*lol* I know, sure, I was going to see if you wanted to play some games' Joey

'What type of games?' Mokuba

'Fun ones *pervy smirk*' Joey

Sai-chan picked up out paper we were passing. She giggled at it.

"Um, Mokuba, I didn't know you were like that either" Sai-chan said, trying not to laugh.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT WHAT IT MEAN!" I yelled, blushing.

"*giggles* I know, little brother, but it's fun making you blush" Sai-chan said, and added in a whisper to me "oh, and Mokuba, twister is fun, no sex"

"SAISANIA SEMICA KAIBA! I WASN'T EVEN THINKING ABOUT THAT!" I yelled, blushing.

"*growls* DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Sai-chan screamed, then cover her mouth.

"What's with all the yelling in here"? Kai-sensei asked, walking into the room.

"*sighs* Sai's being a perv, Mokuba's over reacting" Noa answered.

"Oh, that's why Sai yelled" Kai-sensei said "you know, Sai, really you shouldn't be getting mad when you're 8 months pregnant, you could go into permature labor"

Saisania's POV (Sai's POV)

As if on 'q' to Kai's words, I felt a contraction.

"Um, Kai..." I blushed "I HATE IT WHEN YOU SAY 'YOU COULD' WHEN EVER YOU SAY THAT IT HAPPENS"!

I Screamed in pain. Kai's eyes got wide.

"Um, *O.O* what do we do"? I asked, with wide eyes.

Sai: Sorry, i've got to go, hope you like this part.

Kit: You have better! WE WANTED TO WRITE A LABOR SENCE BUT NO!

Sai: Review and message

Kit, Sai, ER: *kitty cat eyes*

Mel: *puppy dog eyes*

Kit, Sai, ER: *runs away from Mel*

Mel: Why do they always run from me! *growls* WHATEVER Review, message, be nice, Sai delets alot of her email... so if she doesn't respond that's why, but most of the time she at leasts reads the subject, so please message and reivew.


End file.
